A Christmas Special
by Jamklanson
Summary: Christmas special for all of you supporters.


**This is different from Gregor the Overlander is Back Again. An AU prologue, if you will. Tribute to all of those who had helped.  
>Ares the Bond. (Mostly)<br>Harley the Overlander.  
>gregortheoverlander15.<br>Luxa4392.  
>Gregortheunderlander1918.<br>random person.  
>And finally, BookRunnerGirl.<strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful morning. Well, not really morning. Actually midnight. It was twelve o' clock, December the twenty-fifth. The moonlight shined through Gregor's window as he stared down at the faded picture in between his fingers. He examined every detail on that photo, remembering every moment that he had with her. She was perfect in his eyes, even though her look displayed many different things. For the untrained eye, she might seem happy. But what was actually displayed was war, death, love, and hatred were all on her saddened face. She was leaned up against a boy, in which they had the same look. Both were smiling, but that didn't keep Gregor from seeing the bad parts.<p>

They should have been older like anyone would think. Twenty or thirty but... No. In the Underland, both were old enough to marry. That might seem a bit crazy but... It's always war down there. Gregor knew it, and the girl in the picture did too. Both had seen their friends die. Both have come to near death. Both have witnessed things, that may make even the most hardened veterans go insane. But they held onto their hope, and lived on.

The man that was to blame for all this trouble in Gregor and the girl's lives, and many others lives was Sandwich. Bartholomew of Sandwich. The great prophet of the past, and future yet to come. He foretold about everything that would happen in the Underland, and to the Regalians. Prophecy, after prophecy. Telling about war and death. Bartholomew of Sandwich, Gregor and Ripred knew and held to this though, was crazy. Mere coincidences they knew. But who knows?

The story of the Underland is simple. Created by moles, giant moles, who have dug out various caverns. Basically, an entire Earth underground. Bartholomew wanted to go on an expedition, and take over this land. And he did. He poisoned the water supply for the moles. All died but a few. Whoever remain after the War of Time... Who knows?

Gregor was trying hard to forget all of that. Sandwich had made him a Warrior who killed hundreds of innocent and non innocent creatures. Bartholomew of Sandwich, basically, Gregor called "Satan" sometimes. Bartholomew caused a great many to die. A great many meaningful to Gregor, to be lost and die, or be returned later scarred forever.

"Gregor! If you aren't going to come down soon I'll hide all of your presents!"

"Fine... Coming, coming..." Replied Gregor to his sister, Lizzie.

Gregor jumped up off his bed, sliding the photograph into his jeans' pocket. Ever since the wars fought, Gregor took to wearing long sleeved shirts and long pants. Scars aren't easy to hide, though. Especially since they're very prominent.

He was met with a happy sight when he walked in to his living room. Gregor's father and mother were instructing Boots and Lizzie what to do while they opened up boxes of ornaments for the tree. They had slowly gotten out of their money issues and were now doing good enough that Gregor didn't have to work every day for money from .

Once his mother noticed him in the doorway she beckoned him over with her hand. When he reached her she gave him a hug before ushering him towards the tree where Lizzie and Boots were having a race to see who could decorate faster. He started to help but his mind remained else where.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

He looked at the shelf in front if him, the shop owner waiting patiently off to the side. There were three necklaces, each with different colored jewels in them. They were all very expensive and Gregor could feel that the owner didn't think he could afford them. Gregor looked somewhere else, feeling he had just wasted his time. He stopped at one... It reminded him of something.

Gregor remembered Luxa's deep violet eyes and instantly knew to get it. He reached his hand out to the owner, handing him the violet jeweled necklace.

"And would you like to pay by cash or card?" The clerk asked, a little suspicious.

The clerk's eyes went wide, as the kid in front of him pulled out a stack of money with a rubber band around it and set it down. Gregor reached over and grabbed the necklace not even caring how much extra he had given him.

He had a person and a place to meet again.


End file.
